Adventures in Detention
by MollyGrace
Summary: Edward planned a romantic weekend getaway for him and Bella. What happens when some unexpected obstacles get in their way? Rated T for romantic situations and FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

7th period can't seem to go any slower. This is usually the case when you're looking forward to something. Today is day 1 of mine and Edward's weekend-long date, with just the two of us. However, he's decided to keep me in the dark about where we're going. Still, I'm really excited. Alice packed my bags for me, since I am oblivious to the plans. All I know is that we're leaving right after school, and we won't get back until Sunday night.

Right now Edward and I had our desks shoved together as close as physically possible in the very back of the dark Chemistry room, as far away from prying eyes as we could get, pretending to pay attention to the video being played. The teacher, Mrs. Carter, seemed to be dozing off at her desk.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" I asked for the millionth time today. He chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" I stubbornly stuck out my bottom lip, pouting. "Bella…" he groaned. I smiled. He was a sucker for my sad face. He leaned in close to me, his face inches from mine, his eyes smoldering. My heart rate picked up speed, and I could feel several pairs of eyes on us. "Because, I want to surprise you, love. Since when is surprising your girlfriend a crime?" His mouth spread into that dazzling crooked smile, and I was temporarily paralyzed. He leaned in even closer. I was dazzled, which was probably his plan, to make me forget my question. Dang gorgeous vampire. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered. I sucked in a big breath, only to have it knocked out of me again when he closed the distance between our lips, with a soft, sweet kiss. The classroom around us melted away, and we were in our own world.

"CULLEN, SWAN! Come here this instant!" the teacher's screechy voice yelled, bringing us back to reality, and making me jump a foot in the air out of surprise. I was now fully aware that everyone in the room had been watching us. A furious blush spread across my cheeks. Edward looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I smiled just as timidly. "I didn't mind." We got out of our chairs and walked to the front of the room, where her desk was. The walked seemed very long, since everyone in the room was watching us intently, the movie completely forgotten. Someone even got up and turned on the lights. I heard a wolf-whistle as we passed someone. I turned around to see Tyler Crowley staring at my butt, and nodding appreciatively. Appalled, I turned back around and saw Edward glaring at him. If only looks could kill. Finally we reached her desk. "You wanted to see us, Mrs. Carter?" Edward asked smoothly. "Yes. You two are in trouble. This fooling around in my classroom cannot continue! You two deserve punishment for this. Just because you th-" "Mrs. Carter," Edward cut her off. "I'm terribly sorry for upsetting you, however I don't think that punishment is the right option. Could we please take your warning to heart and try to improve our conduct?" Wow. I would never be able to talk us out of detention that well. I guess 100 years of practice helps. Mrs. Carter looked caught off guard, probably trying to decide wheter to believe him or not. "Well, Mr. Cullen, I appreciate the apology, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you two detention this afternoon. "But Mrs. Carter! That's not fair!" I blurted out. If we had detention, how could we go on our date? Edward put a soothing arm around my waist. Mrs. Carter scowled at us. I must have made her angry. "It is pretty darn fair if you ask me. Detention today afterschool. No questions. Now go sit down and pay atten-" The bell rang, interrupting her. "Come on," Edward whispered to me. We gathered our books and left the classroom to go to lunch.

Edward and I took a seat at my friends' table, which was occupied by Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Connor, and Lauren, though Lauren isn't included in the 'friend' category. I turned to Edward, ignoring Mike's greeting. "What are we going to do?" His brow creased, he didn't reply. After a few seconds a mischevious grin spread on his face. "Don't worry - I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! And clumsyhumanvampirewannabbe - i love your username! :)

**EPOV:**

_"Don't worry - I have a plan."_

Bella was looking at me expectantly, anxious to hear how we're going to escape detention.  
_'It's going to work, Edward, I just saw it. It's going to be fun, too!' _Alice's voice chimed in my head. Good, now I just need the cooperation of Emmett and Jasper for our escape to be a success. I leaned in close to Bella's ear so no one else could hear, since Jessica was feeling particularly nosy today.  
"Okay," I whispered, "so here's the plan.." I quickly filled her in on my idea: We will go to detention, and a few minutes into it Jasper will hide in a bush and throw a rock through Mrs. Carter's window to get her attention. When she runs over to the window, she will see her Toyota Corolla, which she keeps parked in the lot next to her window, being driven away by Emmett. Alice's vision confirmed what I expected to happen, she will be so busy chasing Emmett, who will be driving her car around in circles in the parking lot, that the kids in detention will be completely forgotten, and we will simply leave.  
"So, what do you think?" I asked. Her face was so hard to read..I couldn't see how she felt about this. She giggled. "Couldn't we just call Carlisle and have him excuse us for some medical reason?"  
"We could...but that wouldn't be as much fun."  
Bella smiled a big, beautiful smile that warmed my cold heart. "Okay, let's do it."

**BPOV:**

Edward and I just walked into detention. There were a few students besides us already seated, and a few farmiliar faces. Eric waved at me from a seat in the back of the room. I just smiled and took a seat next to Edward in the very front of the classroom. I was actually excited about this, I've never had detention before, and I've especially never ditched detention. We filled in Emmett and Jasper during lunch about what they were to do. Of course, Emmett went over the top with this - he begged us to let him wear a black jumpsuit and a black ski mask, to make him feel like a criminal. Alice skipped 7th period to go buy him his outfit. She bought Jasper one too. I looked at Edward in the desk next to me, and he smiled at me. His smile is contagious, so naturally I smiled too. At that moment, Mrs. Carter walked in. Her eyes immediately went to us.  
"Well, well, aren't we happy to be in detention?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. When we didn't reply, she glared at us. I was surprised that a teacher would be this rude to her students.  
"Bella," I heard Edward whisper. I turned to see him looking toward the window, then back at me. "It's time."

_CRASH!_

Everyone in the room. except Edward, of course, jumped at least a foot in the air out of surprise. Mrs. Carter was freaking out.  
"Everyone stay seated! My window..dang kids! Someone is getting in serious trouble for this," she rambled as she rushed over to the window. She was looking around for the culprit when she suddenly screamed, "MY CAR!" With that, she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Everyone got out of their desks, confused about what to do next. Edward took my hand and started leading us toward the door. He looked back at the rest of the students.  
"Class dismissed."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW! I plan on updating regularly...so keep reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

_"Class dismissed."_

Edward was taking me to his car when his phone rang.  
"Yes, Alice?"  
I heard him sigh into the phone a few times, then he started arguing with her.  
"Edward, what's going on?" I asked. He moved the phone away from his ear.  
"Alice thinks we shouldn't go because she had a vision of us getting in trouble with the police for speeding before we even leave Forks. It turns out your father is going to pull us over, and in the end, we wind up spending the weekend in jail. But I know we can avoid this, so it's no problem. We just won't speed!" He put the phone back up to his ear. "Did you hear that Alice? _It's no problem."_ With that, he hung up the phone with a satisfied smile. However, I was pretty nervous about this.  
"Edward, we can always reschedule...I really don't want Charlie sending us to jail." I looked down at my feet, afraid he would be disappointed that I wasn't as willing to go as before. He abruptly stopped walking and was in front of me, lifting my chin to look at him.  
"Bella, would I ever let you end up in jail? I will take every precaution to avoid it, so please don't worry. We're going to have a great weekend. And if we don't get on the road soon, we'll be behind schedule. So," a small yelp escaped my lips when he suddenly picked me up and moved with vampire speed across the parking lot to his car. He opened the door with one hand, still holding me. He got me situated in my seat, and a second later he was in the driver's seat. I noticed all of our bags were in the back. He put a cd into the console, and The Killers started playing. I smiled to myself, he knew me so well. Then I remembered, I still had no clue where we're going! "Edward, I think you can tell me where we're going now. We're on the way there!"  
He kept his left hand on the steering wheel, and held my hand with his right. "Don't overreact, please. It's pretty far away, so we're taking our private jet. And we're going to arrive there tonight, and spend all day there tomorrow, then return home Sunday."  
I started running through the possibilities in my head. Definately not a beach, unless people aren't around to see Edward sparkle. Maybe Alaska? That's possible... "We're staying in the country, though, right?" I asked, though I was pretty certain he wouldn't take the 'weekend getaway' to that extreme.  
"Actually," he said with a smile, "we're going to Italy."  
My mind went crazy. Italy?! Do I even have a passport? How are we going to get there in 1 night? A weekend alone with Edward in Italy sounded pretty nice, though. We'd be far away from Forks, and the rain. The trip was sounding better and better every second. "Where in Italy?"  
He looked at me, smiling widely. "Venice. Alice and I got you a passport last month. So what do you think?"  
"I think you're crazy for taking us all the way to Italy, but...I'm really excited!" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But let's not get pulled over for speeding, okay?"  
He chuckled. "We won't. In fact, we're almost to the jet. We'll arrive in Italy after about 7 hours, so it will be 10:30 P.M. here, but 6:30 A. M. in Italy. So we'll go out and get you breakfast when we get there."  
"Okay. The time difference is going to be confusing." Just then, my cellphone chimed. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out.

_1 New Message from Jessica.  
Hey Bella! Me and Angela and Lauren r having a girls night tonight, u should come! Itll be so much fun! _

I laughed. Since when does Jessica invite me to the movies? Ever since I started dating Edward, she's been 'forgetting' to invite me places. That's fine with me, though.  
"What's funny?" Edward asked me.  
"Oh, Jessica invited me to a 'girl's night' tonight with Angela and Lauren. I probably wouldn't go even if I wasn't busy." I hit 'reply'.

_Sorry, Jess, I'm busy this weekend. Going on a date with Edward. Maybe next time?_

That should be good enough. I don't want to give her too many details of our plans.  
"We're here," Edward said. I looked up and realized we were on a large parking lot, with a sleek white jet parked in the middle. Edward opened his door and got out, human speed. I noticed a middle-aged man standing in front of the plane. I opened my own door and stepped out onto the gravel. Edward walked up to me, bags slung over his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked up to the man.  
"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted us with a nod. I bit my lip, trying not to smile at the greeting. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" he said, while opening the door to the jet, and lowering the stairs for us. We went in, and I was amazed. It was beautiful! There were a few rows of single seats, then a few couches against the sides. I could see a dining area through a door behind the seats.  
"Back there is the dining area, a bathroom, and a bedroom," the pilot said. He took our bags and disappeared through the door leading to the dining room. I turned to face Edward. "This is incredible. It's yours?"  
"Carlisle's," he said, "but he gave all of us permission to use it any time we needed it. This seemed like a pretty good time to use it."  
I reached up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love it. And I love you." I leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds, the pilot returned and told us to take our seats. We sat down on one of the couches, I leaned against Edward's chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could stay like this forever, so 7 hours will be no problem.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I haven't updated in a few days, so I thought I'd make this chapter a little longer.

So, I'd love some reviews.

And your thoughts on the story. Like it, don't like it. Stuff like that. Anything!

: )


	4. Chapter 4

If any of you guys speak Italian,(by the way that's freaking awesome if you do, I'm definately jealous), and notice that I totally butchered it, I'M SORRY! Don't bite my head off, please. I'm only fluent in Finnish : )

BPOV

"Bella? Time to get up, love," I heard Edward's voice whisper in my ear, while his hands were roaming up and down my sides soothingly. Slowly, I opened my eyes, to find myself laying across Edward's lap on the couch. I turned my head into his chest and yawned, while he wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me closer. "Mmmm," I sighed, content and happy. He chuckled, "We're in Italy, Bella." Suddenly, the plane hit some turbulence, sending me falling off the couch. Right before I hit the ground, Edward grabbed me and set me on my feet. I sighed. "Well that's one way to get up."  
_"Please take a seat and fasten your seatbelt, you two, we're landing," _the pilot's voice said through the overhead speakers.  
We went to the isle of normal airplane seats, and fastened ourselves in. After a few minutes, we were told we could leave the jet. The pilot opened the door and lowered the stairs. "I'll get your bags, y'all go ahead," he said. "Thank you, sir," Edward said politely, while reaching out to shake his hand. I briefly saw a generous amount of money being passed, Edward was very insistent on giving large tips. As we stepped out of the plane, I was greeted by one of the most beautiful settings I'd ever seen. We were landed on the roof of a building overlooking the city. Water was everywhere, and a few gondolas were floating in them leisurely. Historic looking buildings surrounded us. I felt Edward take my hand. "Let's go get settled in our room," he said, smiling. "Where is it?" I asked. His smile got wider. "We're actually standing on top of it."  
We went downstairs to the first floor of the building. We were in a small, private bed and breakfast inn. It wasgorgeous too, of course. And a little over the top.  
A doorman greeted us with a huge, cheesy smile, "Ciao, benvenuto!" Edward nodded politely. "Ciao, signore. Ameremmo registrarsi all'arrivo." I just stood there like an idiot, thoroughly confused. I didn't know a word of Italian. I assumed Edward said something about checking in, because the doorman immediately went to a computer and started typing. "This way, please," he said in English with a thick accent. After following him up an elevator and through a hallway, he stopped at a door at the end of the hall. It had a heart on it with the room number in it. I looked at him, confused. He just winked at me. "Piacere! Enjoy!" the employee said, after opening the door for us and turning to walk away. Inside the door was, to my surprise, what looked like an explosion of a garden. Rose petals. Daisys. Tulips. Orchids. Everywhere. There were candles lining the window ledge. The bedspread was a huge mess of lace and flowers and hearts. Soft, cheesy, romantic music was playing in the background. Then it dawned on me. "Edward...why are we staying in the _honeymoon suite_?" He looked a little taken aback himself. "Well, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting when they said there was a 'hint of romance' in the decor." He turned to me, fighting back a smile. We both burst into laughter. After we calmed down some, he playfully picked me up and hopped onto the bed, still holding me. I snuggled into his chest. "So, its around 12 here, right?" I asked. "Yes," Edward replied, "are you hungry at all?" I had a snack on the plane earlier, so I felt fine. "Nope, I'm okay." A sudden yawn interrupted me. I felt Edward leave the bed, only to see him standing beside me, my luggage bag in his hand, a second later. "Alice packed your pajamas and everything else you need tonight in here." I got up to go have my human moment.  
When I got done, the sight that greeted me took my breath away. Edward was lying on top of the covers, wearing only some black knit pajama pants (that he looked fabulous in). He stared at me with a stunned look on his face, triggering my self-consciousness. Alice had not been shy when selecting my pajamas. I was wearing a dark blue nightgown that hit several inches above the knee. The straps were as thin as possible, and the neckline went far too low for my comfort zone. However, it wasn't extremely revealing. Edward's reaction was making me nervous, though. Does this mean he hates it? "Um..Edward?" I tried to get him out of his trance. His eyes flickered back to life, and a mischevious smirk played at the corners of his lips. He patted the bed next to him, and I timidly walked over. His eyes traveled up and down my body, and mine did the same to his. This was definately the most we've seen of each other. I climbed onto the bed and blushed. "You look...stunning," he said quietly, causing my blush to deepen. "So do you," I whispered. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek. He leaned in closer. "Thank you," I said. "For what?" I smiled. "For taking me here, for everything. I love you." He smiled back. "And I love you." We kissed for who knows how long, though no length of time is ever enough. Eventually we stopped, probably because a yawn kept trying to escape my lips, and Edward quietly hummed my lullably in my ear and I drifted to sleep, anxious about what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY** that its been a while since I've updated..I've just been super super super busy, even though its summer. But anywhoo..I'm suffering from insomnia right now due to the fact that in a few hours, after an interview and other boring stuff like that, I will be seeing **HARRY FREAKIN POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD FREAKING PRINCE!** So yeah, I'm a little bit excited. I have really high expectations, since the book was ah-freakin-mazing. And also, I would** _loooove_** if some wonderful, amazing, fabulous readers would leave some reviews. I'm just sayin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up feeling refreshed. I had fallen into a deep sleep last night, and had nothing but good dreams. I sat up on my elbows and looked around the room. Edward was nowhere to be found.  
"Edward?" I called, my voice thick with sleep. A few moments passed, and still no Edward. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to get up, but lost my footing when I tried to stand. I fell forward, and landed hard. Searing pain shot through my head and my right shoulder. _Great, _I thought, _the one time Edward isn't around to catch me._  
"Bella!" I heard from the doorway. Half a second later, Edward was leaning over me, gently picking me up off the floor. "Are you hurt?"  
I sighed, "No, I'm fine." At this, he chuckled softly. I grimaced at him. "Yeah, yeah, _really_ funny." He carried me over to the closet and sat down, me still in his arms, in a chair next to it.  
"I'm sorry, love, it's just that I don't understand how you managed to survive before I came along," he said jokingly. I thought for a second. "I don't either." He laughed, and before I knew it I was laughing with him. "Your clothes Alice packed for you are in the closet. Get dressed, then we'll go out on our date." I grabbed the garment bag out of the closet, along with a shoebox with my name on it, and went to the bathroom. When I unzipped it I was pleasantly surprised. I found a pretty, feminine floral skirt and a matching gray v-neck sweater. In the shoebox was a pair of strappy black sandals. There was a Post-It note stuck on the box.

_Bella, I already saw that you would love the outfit, so you're welcome. You'll get better results if you use some of the makeup I packed for you. Mascara and lipgloss is all you need. You'll be glad you wore it. _

_Alice_

Better results? What could that mean? I sighed. I'd better listen to her, she usually knows what she's talking about. I got dressed and brushed my hair quickly, leaving it in loose waves. I rummaged through my toiletries bag, and there was a small pink bag I'd never seen before. I unzipped it, and there was the makeup. 5 minutes later, I was ready to go. I felt pretty, and kind of sexy. Definitely a good date outfit. I walked out of the bathroom, looking for Edward.  
"Edward I'm rea-" I stopped, completely losing my train of thought. I had walked in on Edward getting dressed, and he was only in his boxers, unfolding his clothes. My face was immediately heating up. I turned away, embarassed beyond words. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay, Bella, I'm dressed now." I slowly turned around to face him, still blushing. His hand remained on my shoulder while his eyes traveled up and down my body. He had a hungry look in his eyes. "Wow," he said, "You look absolutely beautiful...that's going to be a problem."  
"A problem?" I repeated. "Yes, I don't see how I'll be able to keep my hands to myself today, you look far too tempting." I giggled. "I don't mind."

Eventually we left the hotel hand in hand, both with our hair slightly messier than before. Alice was right, I was definitely glad I listened to her. Edward led me to a nearby dock, where a gondola was waiting for us. A tall, long-haired man was in it, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt and tight black pants. It looked like a scene from a corny movie. "Ciao! I am Giovanni, your gondolier for today." he greeted us as we approached the boat. "Sir, you pay over there?" he motioned to a small building that was covered in advertisements for gondola rides. Edward leaned in closer to my ear, grinning slightly. "I'll be right back, love. Don't go too crazy over the man in the boat." He snickered. "Don't worry, I only go crazy over you," I whispered. He kissed me lightly on the lips, and headed off toward the building.  
"Come in to the boat, signora!" He offered his hand to me and, trying to be polite, I took it as he helped me into the boat. However, his eyes were not on my face. The sweater I was wearing was slightly low cut. I pulled it up self consciously. He looked at me with a cocky look on his face. "You are the most beautiful lady in the city, what is your name?" I looked around, hoping Edward would return. "Uh... I'm Bella."  
"Bella, Bella..." His eyes were back to my chest, occasionally traveling to my legs. Who knows what thoughts were running through his head.  
"I'd appreciate it if you got your eyes off my girlfriend, sir." I turned around, and there was Edward looking absolutely furious. Apparently Edward wasn't happy with those thoughts. I grinned, even though it wasn't exactly appropriate at the time. I was just so grateful to see him.  
Giovanni looked surprised, and slightly frightened. "I, uh, apologize signor. Sh-shall we leave now?" He began fumbling with the oar next to him. Edward glared at him, but proceeded to step into the boat. "Yes." He sat down next to me, wrapping one hand on my waist, and placing the other hand on my knee. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Oh, you'll see," he said. We began moving through the city, passing other gondolas and weaving our way around Venice. Minutes later, we stopped in front of a tall building. "Here we are," said Giovanni. "The Teatro la Fenice." Edward took my hand and helped me out of the boat. "What is the Teatro la Fenice?" I asked him. Edward smiled. "A famous Opera house. Romeo and Juliet is being performed. I thought you might enjoy it, seeing as you are such a fan of the book." I smiled hugely. "This is amazing, Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I said, and kissed him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss. Soon we broke apart. "You're welcome," he murmured. "Shall we go in? The show is starting soon." I nodded, and we walked into the theatre.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay.. I know its been wayyyyyy too long since I last updated, and I apologize!

The play was fantastic. Edward had gotten us the best seats in the theater, in typical Edward fashion. "Bella, you must be starving," he said as we were leaving the theater. He draped an arm over my shoulders, and looked down at me, waiting for an answer. "Um, yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry," I replied. "Our hotel has an excellent restaurant downstairs, would you like to eat there?" I nodded, and we headed back to the gondola. Back at the hotel, instead of going straight to dinner we went up to our room. "What are we doing up here?" I asked. Edward just grinned and moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt. "Edward? Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered as he began to unbutton his shirt. '_I'd gladly eat him for dinner,_' I thought, thankful that he couldn't read my mind. He laughed, then said, "Alice has packed us both outfits to wear to dinner. Your things are in the back of the closet." He then quicky disappeared into the closet, and emerged holding another garment bag and a shoebox with 2 smaller black boxes on top of it. I blushed as Edward, now shirtless, handed me the clothes. I smiled shyly, then retreated to the bathroom. I was nervous to see what Alice had packed. Knowing Alice...I was nervous just thinking about it. I sighed and set the boxes on the counter. Turning my attention to the bag, I took a deep breath and unzipped it. Inside the bag was a strapless, satin, dark blue mini dress. And I mean _seriously _mini. It was beautiful, though. It had a pretty sweetheart neckline. If Alice picked it, it would probably fit perfectly. I turned to open the shoebox next. I gasped when I opened it. I could kill Alice Cullen. Inside the box were freaking 4 inch silver heels. _Heels!_ Heels and Bella don't mix. I saw a note in the box.

'_Bella. You are wearing these shoes. End of story. _

_-Alice'_

Stupid psychic vampire. Now onto the next box. As if I wasn't mad enough at Alice, inside this box was lingerie. Lacy, black, sexy lingerie. Ugh! Since when do I wear lingerie? In the last box was jewelry. Beautiful jewelry. And all diamonds, naturally. There were diamond chandelier earrings and a simple diamond bracelet. I sighed again. I guess I had to get dressed now.

15 minutes later I was ready, and beyond nervous. I cracked the bathroom door an inch. "Edward? Are you dressed?" I couldn't see where he was, but I heard him respond, "Yes, love." I stepped out of the bathroom. He stepped into view at the sound of my voice. He stood there, as still as a statue, just staring at me. "Bella," he groaned. "Um..what do you think?" I asked, now even more self conscious. In the blink of an eye he was behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his lips at my ear. "You, my love, look good enough to eat." He then proceeded to place light kisses from my ear down to where he stopped, and kissed me at the base of my neck. My heart was beating rapidly, and I had to force myself to breathe. I reached up with one hand and ran my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on my hips and turned me around to face him. He looked down at me with lust-filled eyes. "We should head down to the restaurant," he said with a smirk, "before I can't take it any longer and rip this beautiful dress off you." I think my heart stopped at his words. He had never said anything so suggestive to me before. Something inside of me ignited at his words. "O-okay," I stuttered. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist as we headed out of our room.

The restaurant was very fancy, which unfortunately meant it would be very expensive. The arrangements were kind of strange, and the table they seated us at had us sitting side by side and facing the a large window that showed the breathtaking scenery. However, the gorgeous man sitting next to me was all the scenery I needed. A young waiter approached us and stood next to me. A little too close, actually. "May I take your order, beautiful?" he asked. Edward cleared his throat, "Why yes, you may. I'll have the spaghetti bolognese and a water. What would you like, Bella?" I chuckled at Edward's reaction to the waiter. "I'll have the fetucinni alfredo." "May I interest you in some wine?" the waiter asked. I was about to say no, but then the strange urge to try Italian wine came over me, even though I was too young for wine back home. "Yes, please." Edward turned to look at me with a curious expression on his face. I just smiled and shrugged as the waiter left. "He was way too fond of you for my liking," Edward said. I laughed. "You're cute when you're protective," I said. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "And you're far from cute tonight. You look simply ravishing." I blushed at his words. He also looked far from cute, in a dark green button down shirt that showed off his toned body. The waiter returned then with our drinks and, after recieving a glare from Edward, quickly left. "Are you going to try your wine?" Edward asked, clearly amused. I nodded and picked it up nervously. It turns out, I really really liked the wine. Soon our food arrived, along with my 2nd glass of wine. "You might want to slow down on the wine," Edward chuckled. I laughed in response and agreed. and moved on to my food. I moaned as i swallowed my first mouthful of pasta. "This is ridiculously good, Edward." He put a hand on my bare thigh and smiled. I blinked, momentarily distracted by his beauty and his touch. "I'm glad you like it." His hand slowly inched higher and higher as I continued to eat,his thumb rubbing small circles in my skin. I had to force myself to focus on eating instead of jumping him right there in the restaurant. When I was finished, I moved to put my fork down and accidentally bumped my unused spoon off the table and into his lap. "Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed, while reaching to get it. I didn't notice where it had landed until i was grabbing at it and Edward went very rigid. I gasped, realizing I just publicly grabbed Edward's crotch. I looked up at him, completely embarassed. He had stopped breathing, or at least stopped pretending to breathe. He turned to get the waiter's attention. When he got it he said, "Charge this to Cullen, please." He then grabbed my hand and stood up, half dragging me with him. "I hope you don't mind if we order room service if you wish to have desert," he told me. I just shook my head in response, still embarassed. Even though I was embarassed, I couldn't bring myself to regret grabbing him _there._ I mean, its Edward Cullen. I was blushing as he placed his hand on my lower back and urged me forward. I gave the waiter a quick smile as we left the restaurant. When we reached the elevator, Edward turned to me. "Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I just shook my head no. He smirked. "That little _accident_ back in the restaurant was torture. You're driving me crazy, Bella." I smiled, and feeling brave I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. Before I could do anything else, he was kissing me. And this was different than our usual, chaste kissing. I let out a small gasp of surprise, and he took the opportunity to tentatively slide his tongue into my mouth. His hands were traveling up and down my body, and as a result my dress was hitching up higher and higher. The elevator let out a _ding_ and the doors slowly opened. Edward and I broke apart, gasping. He looked down at my dress and lust clouded his eyes. I glanced down and blushed furiously. If the dress had risen up any higher, it would have been a shirt. I quickly pulled it down and stepped out of the elevator. Edward grabbed my hand and led us to our room. When we got to the room, we quickly picked up where we left off in the elevator.

Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait! I'll post the next chapter very very soon if I get some reviews.. ;)

So pleeeease **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

My head felt like it was going to explode from lack of oxygen. I broke away from Edward, breathing heavily. I realized I had ended up with my back against the door, with him pressed closely to me. As if finally noticing our position, Edward quickly backed away from me to the closet. "Um, are you tired? We're going to be leaving pretty early tomorrow morning, so maybe you should get some sleep." He disappeared into the closet before I could answer, so I went to follow him. He was bending over unzipping a suitcase, giving me a very nice view of his rear end. "What are you doing?" I asked. He stood up, holding some clothes and a black bag. "This," he said while handing me the bag, "is for you. Pajamas, I assume." He had a weird uncomfortable look on his face. I walked closer to him. "Edward, what's wrong?" He subconsciously glanced down, then responded, "Nothing is wrong, Bella. Why don't you go change into your pajamas?" I looked down to see what he had glanced at. "Oh!" I blurted. Well _that_ would explain the uncomfortable look. "Um, that's..I mean you're, uh, well," I stammered awkwardly. Edward let out a small laugh. "My apologies, love. You're just too tempting for your own good tonight." I blushed and nervously bit my lip. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips lowering to my ear. "And that is _definitely _not helping stop this situation." He pulled back to look at me. I took a deep breath, trying to muster all of my courage. "Well, what if I don't want to stop the situation?" And with that, I reached up and kissed him. I put my hands on his chest, spreading my fingers to feel the muscles there. Then a thought occured to me. More like a plan, actually. "Wait!" I gasped. He pulled away abruptly, startled. "What is it, Bella?" he said, obviously worried. "I want to change into my pajamas." He looked slightly confused, but responded, "Okay, I'll change too, then." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the closet, Edward close behind me. "Um, one more thing," I said with my back to him. "Can you help unzip my dress? I had trouble reaching it earlier, and I don't want to rip it or anything." He waited a moment before answering, "Of course." I felt his hands brush my hair over my shoulders, lingering a little longer than necessary. Not that I minded, though. He then started to pull at my zipper, going slowly. I knew the moment my lacy black bra was visible, because of his sharp intake of breath. I can't imagine why, I was only wearing the skimpiest/sexiest strapless bra Victoria's Secret made, courtesy of Alice. He kept unzipping, finally reaching the end of the zipper. "There you go," he said, his voice sounding strained. I could feel that the top of my matching lace thong was visible as well. Usually I'm nowhere near this revealing and flat out ho-ish, but something about being in Italy with Edward, just us, brought out the braver side of me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I'll be right back."

Once I was inside the bathroom, I anxiously opened the black bag. My jaw dropped as I took in the contents of the bag. It was a mass of black lace and black satin. Taking a deep breath, I changed into the lingerie. It was a black satin babydoll with a very deep neckline, trimmed in lace. It barely covered my butt. And I mean _barely. _The top made me look like I had some cleavage, so that was good. '_You can do this,'_ I thought. I tousled my hair a bit, and reapplied some of the lip gloss I had on earlier. Once I was as confident as I was going to get, I cracked the door of the bathroom and peeked out. Edward was lying on the bed in a pair of dark grey pajama pants, which did nothing to hide his very obvious, uh, _situation. _He looked up at the sound of me opening the door. I shook my hair out a little more, then opened the door. Edward just stared at me, his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Then, before I could blink, he was beside me, then I was lying on the bed with him hovering over me. "_Those_ are your pajamas?" he asked. Blushing, I nodded. "What do you think?" His eyes turned as black as coal, and he smirked. He leaned down and kissed me, much rougher than usual. I moved my hands to his head, where my fingers tangled in his hair. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, earning a moan from Edward. I could feel how much he liked my outfit. Suddenly he detached his lips from mine_, _breathing heavily. "Bella, you know we can't.._you know._" I was breathing just as heavily. "I know, but we don't have to go all the way, Edward." He was about to protest when I placed a hand over his mouth. "Edward. Don't argue. Obviously you want to," I said, motioning down to show just how obvious it was. He let out a breath. "Well of course I want to, Bella, you're beautiful and I love you. But I just don't kno-" I cut him off with another kiss. He chuckled and said, "You are the most stubborn person I've ever met." He lowered his face closer and his lips met mine again. I pushed on his stomach, urging him to lay back. I climbed on his lap, straddling him. His hands were roaming all over my body. "I love you," I breathed. Edward smiled, his hands stopping their exploration for a moment. "I love you, too, Bella."

I woke up to hands gently stroking my hair off my face. "Wake up, love, we have to leave soon." I sleepily muttered something unintelligible back_. _Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He then got out of bed, taking me with him. "Hey!" I protested, giggling. He sat me down in one of the chairs in the dining room. "Breakfast?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. I was starving after all of our, uh, _physical activity_ last night. He sat next to me as I ate the french toast he'd ordered for me from room service. When I was done, I went to take a quick shower before we left. In the shower I thought back to last night. That was the farthest Edward and I had ever gotten, and_ no_ we did not do "it". However, I was pretty pleased with how the night had gone. I'll have to thank Alice for the wardrobe when we got back.

"I think you have a text message," Edward told me when I came back out. I dug around my purse until my phone, and opened it.

_1 New Message from Alice._

_Ur welcome ;) I knew u'd love it!  
_

Laughing, I hit reply.

_Wow, u must be psychic!_ _:)_

I heard a small _whoosh_, and then Edward was behind me, his arms snaking around my waist, his lips at my ear. "Are you ready to go?" I turned around so I was facing him, a fake pout on my face. "Let's just stay here, we don't have to go back to Forks." Edward chuckled and hugged me. "I wish we could, love. But I'm rather tired of Italian men drooling over you." I smiled up at him. "Yeah, you've gotten more than a few droolers yourself, Italian women _and_ men." We both started laughing, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Edward went to open it, and we were greeted by a hotel employee. "Ciao, signore, your jet has arrived. I have come to handle your luggage." Edward nodded, and turned to take my hand. I grabbed my purse, and soon we were out the door.

We spent the plane ride back watching movies, talking, and kissing. Mainly kissing, though. After last night in the hotel, its like we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, which is definitely a good thing. Before I knew it, we were getting ready to land. I was trying to straighten out my clothes and my hair to look like I did _not_ just have a hot makeout session with my extremely hot boyfriend. Getting off the jet, we were greeted by the entire Cullen family. Alice was bouncing up and down, clearly excited to see us back. The moment I was off the stairs she ran over to me squealing and giggling, giving me a huge hug. I didn't realize how much I missed her! "Soo," she said, "How was it?" I smiled as Edward put an arm around my shoulders. "That had to be the best trip I've ever taken." I smiled up at Edward. He winked at me then replied, "Yes, we will definitely be making another visit there soon."

So, I'd still really love some reviews. Should I keep this going? Or should I wrap it up? LET ME KNOW, PEOPLE! 

heheh, thank you! I appreciate everyone who did review. That really does speed up the writing processs and gets things updated faster!


End file.
